1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle body front section structure.
2. Related Art
Vehicle body front section structures have been proposed in which a reinforcement extension is provided to a side portion of a front bumper reinforcement, such that in the event of a frontal collision (a small overlap collision) further to the vehicle width direction outside than a front side member, the reinforcement extension contacts the front side member, thereby generating lateral force (force towards the opposite side to the collision side in the vehicle width direction) with respect to the vehicle (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-213739).